Marshall wakes up?
by Hells Fire Fox
Summary: What happens if you wake up one day and everythin is twisted? You best friends girlfriend sucks you off and your dead? Follow Marshall as he witness and experiences his own form of hell. (Short 1 shot)


A/N: heres a short story that came to me enjoy.

As Marshall awoke one morning he stepped out of his pup house there was nothing around the lookout was gone his pup house wasent even real it was just some old cardboard box. As he walked around the entire town was empty, Katie's shop window were broken, mr porters store was raided and the town hall building was demolished. As Marshall looked in the distance he saw a silhouette of a dog. "Hey excuse me!" Marshall yelled as he ran twoards the dog, as he got closer he realized it was him.

"what the..."

Marshall just stared at himself as he tried tapping himself, "hey can...I tell me whats going on?" The minute Marshall's paw made contackt it phased right thru his double, a bright flash and then darkness.

Marshall then awoke at katies pet shop, he was on an opperating table as the entire Paw Patrol, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Skye, Everest, Chase, even Ryder, Katie were all crying.

"I can't believe hes gone." Everest said as she cried into Skye's chest. Who consoled her.

"Everest Im fine in right here!" Marshall jumped off the operating table and went to go tap Everest but the same thing happened, he phased right thru her.

"i'm gonna miss him who's gonna run into us and knock us over in the elevator?" Rubble said inbetween sobs.

Rocky was in the corner sobing his heart out. Zuma went and joined him as they sucked on thier paws. Ryder hugging katie. Just as Marshall went to tap Rocky a bright flash and everything went black.

Marshal next awoke in him puphouse as he was on his back he looked around and saw Everest sucking him off. "Everest!?" Marshall couldn't feel anything as he stood up he saw it was Chase! "Everest yessss!" Everest bobbed her head up and down as Chase pressed her down further her troat making a gaging and squishing sound everytime she went down. Marshall was in tears. "Everest?"Marshall reached his paw out to her but he went right thru her. Marshall ran off as he walked around looking to leave he saw Skye crying in her pup house, "Marshall's dead, Chase is cheating on me? Zuma I dont know what to do!" As Zuma rubbed her back he pushed her down 69ing her as they slowly started doing it. "Skye...Zuma...toghether?" Marshall slowly backed away as another flash began but this time a voice was heard, "Marshy time to go to bed you have a big day today you need to get dressed and get ready for work. You dont want to go to bed late now do you?"

"Marshall collapsed as he witnessed true hell he cried out in an english accent "what thee fuck is goin on 'round ere'?

As Marshall's eyes opened he saw Everest standing over him. "Morning sleepyhead." Everest had Skye's voice.

"Everest?"

Marshall opened his mouth to talk but then he replied, "Everest its me Marshall!"

Everest became confused, "Skye why do you look like Rocky?"

Marshall began, "Everest, its me Marshall!"

Marshall backed away as her look became horrific black sludge poured out of her mouth nose and eyes as she pinned Marahall to the ground, "sleep now and wake reborn!" The Husky kissed him pushing the black sludge into him, filling his mouth with sludge that tasted like, Cranberries?

"The lavas cold." Said Everest as she looked perfectly normal again.

Another bright light and then Skye appeared. "Hey Chase hurry up!" Marshall looked around but suddenly his body started to move on its own. Soon they were at an old wharehouse. Marshall felt something funny between his legs as he saw Chase's fully errect cock. As he yelled out his mouth had no control as well. Marshall covered his mouth. As he tried to speak nothing came out. He had no control. Just then Skye had lain down and exposed her full vagina and butt, tight and wet. Just then Everest walked in her face went white as she screamed "MARSHALL! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME? WITH...SKYE?!" Marahall tried to say something but nothing happened. Marshall then woke up to a endless black void. "Hey i can talk again. Where am I?" Just then the light turned on as Skye walked in. "Oh hey Marshall, how are you doing?"

Marshall thought this was another weird dream as he answered "I dont know whats real anymore!" He bursted onto the ground crying as Skye ran to his side. "Shhh Marshy your ok im here for you. And who better than your girlfriend?" Marshall became confused. "Whaaa?" As he reached out to touch Skye he felt her, her soft furand skin, she was real. "Wheres Everest? Is she ok?" Skye looked at Marshall, "do you remember anything? Remember the warehouse thats where we first had sex." We were always dating?" Marahall asked. Skye kissed him, of course " Everest is with Chase!" Skye nuzzled into Marshall's chest, "So, Want to do it again? Bend me over baby! And ill suck it better than Everest sucked Chase!"

A/N: and there you have it. Was it all a dream? A figment of his imagination or justMarshall being Marshall? Anyways I would like to thank my girlfriend for writting most *sex parts cough* of it and I will see you in the next chapter!


End file.
